The Fox and the Flame
by RiverPond20
Summary: Adventure! Aye, Sir! The five Wizards and two Exceeds embark on a job that nearly seems too good to be true. But will it be as simple as the flyer says? Or will the friends fall on their search. NaLu stuff and Jerza, maybe a bit of Juvia thrown into the mix in later chapters. Enjoy :D CHAPTER 9 RE-DONE
1. Rent

**Hi :) So, this is my very very very first Fairy Tail Fanfic. I'm ploughing through the anime but I'm not finished it yet! (Currently on episode 104) This story doesnt really follow any story line from the show and I dont know what else to say :P**

* * *

**I never ever do this but, I'd like to try selecting music to listen to for the different scenes. You can play along if you like and listen to them while reading or you can carry without them. The Fairy Tail OST really helped me write this so I think it's only fair that I add it in J**

**( watch?v=ZtueMHhYd_E)**

"Hmph. Just another day" she sighed as she lay her head on the bar.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked with a smile as she cleaned a glass

"Yeah, you look pretty down" Cana added

"I haven't been on a job in weeks and my rent is up"

Happy flew over and flopped onto the bar next to her with a sigh "Aye"

"What's your problem?" Lucy asked

"You're rent"

She lifted her head "Huh? You actually care about my rent?"

"Aye!"

She smiled "Aw, Happy-"

"If you lose your house, you'll have to live with us" he seemed scared "I don't want pink walls!"

She hit him across the guild hall "WHY WOULD I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU!?"

"Have a look at the board" Mira smiled

...

"Hmm" she looked over all the jobs

"See anything, Lucy?" Wendy was standing next to her.

"No" she sighed before staring back at the board

"Lucy!" he walked up next to her with his hands behind his head and a huge smile on his face

"Morning, Natsu" she didn't take her eyes off the board

"Huh? Is your rent up?" he laughed "I've never seen you look that intensely at the board before"

"Aye" happy flew over defeated "If she doesn't pay rent, she said she'd come live with us and paint our walls pink!

She hit him to the other side again "I DID NOT SAY THAT! LIAR!"

"Uh" Natsu grinned "Don't worry, Lucy, we'll get your rent"

"We?"

"Yeah, were a team!" he winked "And also, I don't want to lose your bed!"

She blushed "Natsu!-"

"It's so comfortable and soft! And there's so much room!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU USUALLY HOG IT ALL TO YOURSELF!"

"Sharing a bed, eh, I didn't think you two were that far along"

"Erza!" Lucy gulped "We do not share a bed! He steals it on me! And what do you mean by far along!?"

Erza chuckled "Sorry. I heard you need rent"

"Yeah"

"But all these jobs look so difficult" Wendy sighed

"What about this one!?" Gray pointed to a small note near the far end of the board

She began to read _"Wanted; lost fox. Reward-"_

"1,000,000 JEWL!" they all screamed

"So, all we have to do is find this fox and we get one million big ones?" Natsu asked with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Aye" Happy was the same

"Looks like it" Gray added

"GRAY! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Lucy screamed

"Split it five ways and you'll have enough rent for nearly three months!" Erza smiled "What are we waiting for!?"

"Ah! Erza! When did you have time to pack all that!" Lucy looked in shock at the cart full of luggage behind the S Class wizard.

"Never mind that!" Natsu threw his arm around Lucy's shoulder "One million smacker-oons are waitin' for us!"

"Lets go" Gray smiled

"Aye, Sir!" They all threw their fists into the air.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short starting out. Believe me, I have something up my sleeve, prepare for feels in later chapters.**


	2. The Sky

"How long have we been walking for?" Natsu complained

"It feels like forever!" Happy added

"An hour" Gray answered

"An hour! Is that all!"

"What's the name of the town again?" Lucy giggled as she saw the pairs shocked expression

"Trensalore, we should be there by night fall" Erza answered "We'd be there a lot quicker if they would put a train through the mountain, though"

His face began to sag and turn purple "Please don't mention trains" he gagged

"He can take on great forces of evil without breaking a sweat, ask him to go on a train on the other hand, and he becomes as sick as a dog" Happy sighed

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" he shouted at his blue friend

"Stop your bickering!" Lucy interrupted

"Hmph" Natsu folded his arms and pouted "Wendy could just put a spell on me again and I'd be fine" he whispered.

"But they don't work on you anymore, remember" Happy retorted

"I'm sorry!" Wendy cried

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted

"Trensalore" Wendy repeated "I thought that town was destroyed by the Oracion Seis?"

"Yes, I heard that as well" Carla added

"So did I" Erza stated "But it wouldn't be the first time something's come back from beyond the grave" she let out a small laugh

"All we have to do is find a fox?" Lucy asked excitedly

"According to the fine print, we need to capture the fox by any means possible and return him to a Master Anuka Karyuudo" Carla was reading the request.

"Any means possible, eh? I like the sound of that" Natsu smiled with one of his fists engulfed in flames.

"Me too" Gray smiled as they bumped forearms.

"Aye!" Happy added

Lucy smiled at her determined friends. "Huh"

Natsu had thrown his arm around her shoulder with a huge smile on his face "This'll be a cinch!"

Lucy blushed at her overly-excited friend. He saw "Huh? Lucy, you okay?"

Her eyes went wide "Uh, yes! Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll get your rent!" He had a huge grin on his face but it quickly dropped "I don't want you to have to face your Land-Lady, especially since she's taken to wearing your old clothes" he shuddered.

Lucy's head dropped and she sighed "Don't remind me" as images of her land lady in her short shirts and tight tops entered her mind. It sent shivers down her spine.

*Grumble, Grumble Grumble* "Huh?"

"We've only been walking for an hour! How can you possibly be hungry, Natsu?"

"That wasn't me!"

Erza laughed nervously "Actually, it was me. I was in such a hurry packing, I must have forgotten to eat"

…

The group were sitting on the grass at the side of the road while Erza was cooking a pot of soup over a fire.

"I understand you take things seriously but" Gray paused "is there any reason for you to have reequipped into that outfit just to cook soup!?"

She stood over the pot on nothing but a bikini and an apron with a chef's hat on her head.

"You're one to talk, Streaker!" she retorted. He looked at himself in shock

"Gray, please put clothes back on, remember, Wendy's here" Carla folded her arms

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" he stood up and searched for his clothes

Wendy, Lucy and Happy laughed, but Lucy's attention was soon grasped by the Dragon Slayer who wasn't participating in the conversation.

**( watch?v=BiW1I3TgnAk)**

He was lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, staring at the sky. She crawled over and sat next to him.

"Igneel" He mumbled.

She looked up at the sky before lying down next to him.

"I know he's out there" he whispered as a light wind ruffled his hair "I'm sure of it"

"So am I"

"Uh" He looked at her. She was smiling as she stared at the sky "You'll see him again, I just know it" she turned on her side to face him with an even bigger smile, so big her eyes were closed.

He did the same.

They both opened their eyes and realised how close they were lying to one another.

"Uh" they both blushed with wide eyes but neither of them moved. Moments like this happened a lot between them, although not one of them had lasted as long as this one. They were usually quick glances followed by even quicker reactions of turning away pink in the face, but this time, they just couldn't. So they lied there looking at each other without a word, unsure if they should turn away or not.

"Hurry you two! Grub's up!" Happy called.

Lucy was the first out of their trance. She closed her eyes and softly smiled, blushing even harder than she was before, before getting to her feet and taking the three steps to where her friends were sat with the food.

He regained himself, smiled, stood up and went over to the food

"Oi! Save some for me!" he called

"You snooze, you lose!" Happy replied

"Quit hogging all of it, you two!" Lucy said

"Don't worry, I made enough for everyone" Erza stated

"This is delicious" Gray said with his clothes on

"Thank you, Erza" Wendy smiled

"Mmm" Nodded Carla

The group of friends sat for the best part of an hour, smiling and laughing


	3. Sleep

**So, I'm currently on 136 of the anime, loving it so far :D should have it done before next wednesday and then it's onto the Manga! :D** **so if I get something wrong, my bad!**

* * *

"Trensalore should be just over this hill, we'll set up camp once we get there and search for the client in the morning" Erza stated as she led the way.

"Ugh, so tired" Lucy and Wendy sighed as the two exceeds few by

"My wings can barely keep me up" Carla was already half asleep.

"Aye" happy sighed.

"Yahoo!" He ran passed them "What are we waiting for!?"

"How are you so awake, Natsu?" Gray asked

"He's over tired" Happy answered "He'll drop any minute"

"Lucy! C'mon!" He smiled as he grabbed her wrist

"Natsu!" He pulled her along behind him, she grabbed onto Wendy, who in turn grabbed onto Gray, who then grabbed Erza's wrist.

Natsu dragged them all up the hill with ease, even Erza's cart.

"Made it!" He shouted as they reached the summit. He threw his fists into the air and began to dance

"Alright, we'll set up camp here" Erza nodded "Natsu-"

He was passed out on the ground snoring

"Is he sick!?" Wendy asked as she got her healing magic ready

"Like I said; he'll drop any minute" Happy spoke

"Wake up, flame-for-brains!" Gray shouted as he shook his pink haired friend, but his efforts were in vein. Natsu was still out for the count.

"Let me try" Erza picked him up by his scarf and began to slap him in the face "Wake up and help us make camp! We need you to light a fire!" again, her efforts were to no avail.

"I'll try" Lucy sighed. She walked over to him "I'm sorry, Natsu" she took a deep breath before announcing "LUCY KICK!" and hit him right in the chest

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lucy hopped away holding her foot and Natsu was still asleep.

Happy shook his head "Never let a human do the job of a cat" He flew over and landed next to Natsu. He got right up to his friends ear and whispered "Natsu, there's lots of food, wake up"

"FOOOOOOOOD!" the man sprung to life. He looked around him before turning to his blue friend "HAPPY! I DON'T SEE ANY FOOD HERE! DID YOU LIE TO ME?"

"Natsu!" Erza sounded angry "Go with Gray and Happy, find some wood and make a fire! Lucy, Wendy, Carla and I will set up camp"

"Yes, Erza" the pair didn't hesitate and ran to the nearest cluster of trees. Erza chuckled to herself as the pair ran "They're such scaredy-cats" she turned to her remaining friends "Let's get building! RE-EQUIP!" she changed into a hard hat and construction over-alls

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asked

"Get the tents!" Erza ordered.

…..

The group were all sitting around the fire finishing up the last of the fish that Happy caught earlier.

Wendy stretched "I'm going to go to sleep. Good night everyone, see you in the morning" she smiled as herself and Carla crawled inside of a tent.

"I'm tired. I'm off to sleep" Gray picked up his clothes and got into a tent.

"I think I might hit the hay as well" she got to her feet "RE-EQUIP!" she stood before them in her pyjamas "Don't stay up all night, you three, you'll need your energy tomorrow" and with that she crawled into a tent.

Happy yawned "I ate so much fish. I'm going to get a good night sleep" he patted his stomach "Night" he walked into the last tent.

"Good night everyone" Lucy and Natsu were left sitting at opposite sides of the fire. Lucy had her knees at her chest with her arms holding her legs in place. The salamander was sprawled out with his hands behind him for support.

"Aren't you sleepy, Lucy?" he asked

"A bit, but I'm awake enough to stay up for a little while" she smiled

"Me too" he smiled in return

It was silent between them, the only noise was from the crackling of the fire. Eventually Natsu broke the tense silence "Did you really mean it when you said I'd see Igneel again?"

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" she answered

"Sorry, I had to ask. So many people have told me to give up on Igneel, that dragons don't exist-"

"Well, I know they exist, all your friends know they exist. People don't matter just as long the ones closest to you believe you"

"You're right" he had a huge grin.

There was a strong gust of wind. It went right through her "How did it get so cold!?" she questioned before yawning "Oh, maybe I am a lot more tired than I thought I was" she looked around at the tents "Wait. Erza has a tent. Gray has a tent. Wendy and Carla have a tent. You and Happy have a tent. I FORGOT TO BRING MY TENT!"

Natsu laughed "Have mine"

"Huh? But won't you get cold?"

"I'm a fire dragon slayer! I never get cold" he chuckled

"But it's freezing out here!" she argued

"Lucy, take my tent and stop arguing. I take your bed most of the time anyway so it's only fair" he looked her in the eye

She sighed "okay" and crawled into it

"Natsu? YOU'RE NOT NATSU!" the cat cried

"Shut up, Happy! I forgot my tent and Natsu offered me this one!"

"You stole it from him!"

"No I didn't! Now stay quiet or I'll kick you out!"

"No need! You're so big-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence!"

"Sorry!"

Natsu laughed from outside the tent hearing the pair argue before making himself comfortable beside the fire and falling asleep.

…..

He woke up. It was still pitch dark. "What woke me?" his voice was drowsy as he rubbed his eyes. He heard teeth chattering.

"Cold… *chatter* … S-s-so c-c-c-c-cold!... *chatter*"

"Lucy?" he whispered

He crawled over to her tent and went in. She was fast asleep, holding a passed out Happy to her front like a hot water bottle. His fist was engulfed in flames "This should warm her up" he smiled "We can't have her catching a cold" but before he got a chance to touch her she turned on her side away from him, still grasping Happy

"C-c-c-cold"

"What's wrong with you, Natsu! Burn the butt off her!" he said to himself. He put out his flame and yawned "If I do that she'll only want to argue and then I'll never get any sleep" he yawned again before lying down next to her. He scrunched his nose and pouted "Guess I'll have to keep her warm some other way" he shuffled closer to her "She'll kill me for this, but at least I'll get some sleep" he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in the back of her shoulder.

After a few moments her teeth chattering stopped. "Phew" he sighed with relief "Now. Time to sleep"


	4. The Morning

"Mm" she rolled over onto her other side "Huh?" She could hear loud snoring. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Natsu's nose was a hairs width from hers. His mouth was open wide and drewling. "What the…?" She blushed as she felt his arm wrap tighter around her. She smiled and looked down. Happy was squished between them in a deep slumber. Despite the fact that his snoring rivalled the roar of a dragon, she thought he looked kinda cute when he was asleep.

"Natsu" She whispered with a smile before closing her eyes and leaning her forehead onto his and falling back asleep.

….

"Ugh. Morning already?" he snorted as he awoke. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but Lucy's face pressed right up to his. "Uh" he suddenly became very still.

_I don't remember her facing me before I fell asleep, _he thought.

"Uh, Natsu?" Happy's voice was muffled.

Natsu looked down "Happy!" he whispered

"You two are squishing me!" he complained as he shook his fists

"Shh, Lucy's still asleep!"

She moaned and began to move. She took a deep breath and began to open her eyes. He was frozen with fear.

_She's going to scream and then hit me so hard, I'll end up in her celestial spirit realm!_

His eyes were wide and he was blushing uncontrollably. Her eyes were fully open.

"N-Natsu" she blushed, her eyes went as wide as his

_Here it comes, _he thought, _I better explain myself_

"Lucy, uh, last night, I- well, you were cold, and me being a Fire dragon slayer 'n' all"

She closed her eyes and smiled softly "It's okay. Thank you"

"Huh? You're not mad?" he was in disbelief

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" the cat's screams were muffled, "LUCY'S SO HEAVY!"

"Happy!" She separated from the Dragon Slayer.

Happy took a deep breath "Thank goodness, I'm alive!" and stood up with a stretch.

"I WASN'T EVEN LYING ON YOU!" Lucy argued but the cat ignored her

He sniffed "FISH!" before darting out of the tent

Natsu sat up and took a deep sniff "Someone's cooking!" he grinned

She sat up as well and her stomach growled "What are we waiting for?" she smiled.

The pair crawled out of the tent to see Gray cooking fish over a fire.

"Morning, Gray!" Happy licked his lips as he saw the fish Gray was cooking

"Happy" He smiled in return

Natsu and Lucy stuck their heads out of the tent.

"Good morning you two" Erza cocked an eyebrow "Sharing a tent, eh?"

"Give it up, Erza!" Lucy blushed.

"Yeah! Lucy was cold! I had to hold her to keep her warm!"

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!? THERE WAS NO NEED TO TELL HER THAT!"

"Why not!? It's what happened!"

"YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HER!"

Erza chuckled and left the two to carry on bickering.

"Good morning everyone" Wendy was rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" Carla stood next to her.

"We need to get going soon" Gray stated "Meet this Master and find out about this fox"

"You two!" Erza called to the fighting couple. They immediately stopped and looked at her. "We'll be leaving soon, so get your act together!"

Lucy nodded and crawled out of the tent. Natsu followed.

"Eat all you can, Wendy, you'll need your strength"

"Don't worry, Carla, I'll will"

The group sat around the small fire and munched on fish.

* * *

**Yes, I know the chapters in this story are super short, I'm sorry :P I really like writing this story and I'm trying to make it as true to the characters as I possibly can because I love Fairy Tail! so, yeah, I hope you're enjoying it so far, please bare with me because, like I said before, I have a few big things planned for this fanfic so your patience and willingness to read through these chapters won't be in vain! :D **

**Happy Readings**


	5. Trensalore

The group of friends stood there in shock.

"Tren-Trensalore!" Erza was shaking

"It's" Gray continued

"So Pretty!" Happy's eyes sparkled.

**( watch?v=6SgAEtfa5Fc)**

They were standing at the Southern entrance to Trensalore, a town that was supposedly blown to pieces by the Orasion Seis. Yet here it was in all its glory; the sun was shining, the town was busy with people going about their business, smiling as they walked by.

"But it was destroyed!" Carla argued

"Maybe there's another Trensalore?" Lucy suggested

"Or maybe it was just a rumour that it was destroyed" Wendy added.

Gray shook his head free of shock "Destroyed or not, we've a job to do" he smiled

***Grumble***

"Seriously!? We just had breakfast!" he turned to the salamander and his cat.

Natsu was scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile "I can't help it; the stomach wants what the stomach wants"

"I don't think that's the proper use of that phrase" Lucy stated

"Right" Erza took charge "We'll split up. Talk to some locals; see what we can find out about this fox and Master Anuka Karyuudo. Wendy, Carla, go with Gray. Stick to the south side of the city"

The three nodded.

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy, to the north"

They nodded.

"I'll search the centre and we'll rendezvous back here by 3 o'clock"

"Let's go!" Natsu began to run.

"Natsu!" Lucy called after him

"Those two" Erza smiled

"C'mon, Gray" Wendy smiled politely as she took his hand

"Wendy" she growled "Juvia's love rival"

Juvia was hiding behind a cart not too far from the group of friends "Juvia will get revenge and win the heart of her beloved"

Erza smiled at her friends and began to walk around the beautiful town. She stumbled upon a farm and craft market. She became distracted by an antique stall and began to look around.

"Anything catch your eye, dear?" the elderly woman who owned the stall asked.

"Lots of things" she smiled "But I'm afraid I'm here on official business"

"Official business you say" the woman raised her eyebrows

"Yes, I'm looking for information on a fox"

The woman's eyes grew wide "Kinsen"

"Yes, so you know of him?"

"Kinsen" the woman was shaking "Kinsen saved this town!" the woman exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Huh?" Erza seemed a little dumbfounded

"The Orasion Seis destroyed this city but Kinsen, he rebuilt the town using his magic" tears were forming in the woman's eyes. "He used up so much magic, we weren't sure if he'd survive, but he did!" She jumped.

Erza wasn't sure how to respond. _What business does Anuka Karyuudo have to do with this fox? I mustn't jump to conclusions; even the darkest of hearts can have moments of light. _She thought.

Erza smiled at the elderly lady "Perhaps I will purchase something, as a thank you for the information"

"Of course, dear, what would you like? I've got jewels, ruby necklaces, gold hair-pins, perhaps a silver jewellery box"-

"I'll take this" Erza picked up a rather heavy looking sword with ease.

"Huh?" The woman seemed a little shocked "Don't tell me, you're that Fairy Tail Mage, Titania" she smiled

"Yes" Erza was entranced by the sword

"For you, it's free" The woman waved her hand with a smile

"No, I'll pay"-

"It would be an honour if you would accept it as a token of my gratitude" the woman winked "You were a natural with a sword, even when you were little. You set us free"

"You were there" Erza's eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock.

The woman nodded with a chuckle.

Erza gripped the sword tight "Thank you"

The woman hummed.

….

"Uh. We ate too much" Happy complained

Natsu was too full to speak

"Seriously, you two. Do your brains revolve around anything other than food?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"One or two other things" Natsu mumbled before he burped.

"Ma'am" the waited came over and handed her the bill

"Thank you" she said nervously without looking at it. She already knew it was going to be bad. She took a deep breath and looked at the receipt "Huh?" she was caught off guard

"What's the damage?" Natsu asked

The sheet was blank except for one sentence at the very top

"Fairies eat for free" she read.

…

"Wow" Wendy was enthralled with the city. It was so pretty; flowers everywhere you turn that were very bright in contrast to the grey of the stone buildings, offering sweet scents as you walked by.

"This place is really pretty" Gray stated

"Trensalore. This city has now become Juvia's number one enemy in the battle for Gray-sama!" She was still hiding as she followed them.

"Don't forget, were not here to sight-see, Wendy. We're here to find the fox" he added

She nodded

"We should start asking some people" Carla suggested.

…..

The freinds went about the city asking different people about KInsen but each answer they received was the same;

"Kinsen? What a great guy" "He saved our town!" "He's a real MAN!" "He's dreamy!" "He used nearly all his power just for us"

…..

Erza was wandering the town when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A hooded figure. It turned on its heals when it had been noticed by the scarlet haired wizard.

"Could this be KInsen?" she said to herself before following the figure. She fought through the crowds, desperate to keep an eye on the figure.

"It's ERZA! CCOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" the man in the pink shirt exclaimed before taking out his camera and snapping a few pictures of her.

"Do you mind?" she said through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep up with the figure

"CCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!" he threw his fists into the air before taking one last picture. The flash was so bright, she was blinded for a second. After a moment of haziness, her vision returned but the figure was long gone.

"Dammit" She mumbled through gritted teeth. She looked up at the clock tower in the town "2:45" she sighed. I should head back"


	6. Demon Hunter

"Find out anything?" Erza asked as she saw her friends waiting at the rendezvous spot.

"This fox guy, he saved this town" Lucy answered confused by her own statement.

"Yeah, that's what we heard too" Gray added

"What about this Anuka Karyuudo? Anyone find out anything on him?" Erza asked

"Nope. No one in this town's ever heard of him" Carla answered before she took out the request sheet "He lives in the east, just outside the city walls according to the request."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Natsu stomped with a determined grin "Let's go check this guy out!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy flew.

Erza closed her eyes and nodded with a smile before looking back at her friends "Let's go" Her six friends walked on leaving her to bring up the rear but before she had a chance to take a step, she noticed the hooded figure in the corner of her eye and froze.

_Who is it? And why are they following us? _She thought as her eyes narrowed.

"Erza! C'mon!" Natsu called

"Huh" she came out of her thoughts "Coming!" She ran to catch up pulling her cart behind her.

_Whoever you are, I will find you ._She thought as she walked away.

…..

"So this is the home of the great Master Anuka Karyuudo" Natsu looked at the building before him. It was in tatters. It was a small wooden cottage covered in grass and moss with several broken windows

"This guy doesn't live like he has 1,000,000 Jewls to throw around" Gray commented.

"Are we sure this is his home?" Wendy asked

"Only one way to find out" Natsu walked closer to the house and kicked in the door.

"Ah!" The friends yelped

"You could have just knocked!" Lucy yelled

"Anuka Karyuudo!" He shouted into the cabin.

No reply.

"I guess nobody's home" he folded his arms behind his head and walked back to his group of friends.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Wendy asked.

"Wait?" Carla suggested

"Leave?" Gray folded his arms

"Gray! Your clothes!" Wendy blushed.

"Wendy's blusing at Gray-sama's lack of clothing. She obviously wants to marry him and have thirty childred… Juvia will not let that happen!" She came out from the bushes "Gray-sama!" She called.

"Huh?" He turned around "Juvia!"

She wrapped her arms around him with a huge smile on her face.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked

"Juvia couldn't stay away from Gray-sama, especially when Juvia knows how dangerous things can get for Gray-sama. Juvia only wants to protect her beloved"

"Huh" He wasn't sure how to respond

"Looks like you've got a keeper there, boy" A stranger chuckled

The group looked around for the owner of the voice

"I don't see anyone" Erza drew a sword.

"Down here, ya lousy mages!" the voice called as several of them were struck in the ankles

The group of friends looked down. Between all of them stood a little old lady. She laughed. "I presume you're here for the job?"

"Aye" Erza nodded

"Capturing Kinsen" Gray stated.

"Correct" the woman nodded

"So you must be… Master Anuka Karyuudo" Wendy spoke

"But you're a little old woman" Happy stated

"Happy!" Carla hit him

The woman chuckled and nodded again "Come in. I'll make tea and we can discuss your mission" and she hobbled with her walking stick towards the house.

…..

The group sat in silence around a small table as the woman poured out tea.

"Sorry about your door, Granny" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind, I was meaning to get a new one anyway" She smiled at the pink haired mage.

"Excuse me, Master Anuka, but, why do you want Kinsen capured? He seems to have rebuilt the town and everyone seems to praise him" Erza asked before taking a sip of tea.

"I suppose it's only fair to tell you" she began as she took a seat of her own. She sat with a sigh and picked up her cup of tea.

"Kinsen, as you've heard is a very powerful mage, he has the ability to re-build whole towns, but he also has the power to destroy them" She took a sip of her tea and placed it back on the table "I've seen his destructive power first hand; I've had this fake leg for nearly forty years thanks to him, but that's beside the point. That rouge group of wizards didn't destroy Trensalore, he did"

The group of friends gasped

She continued "I always warned him of his temper" She knocked on her wooden leg "I forced him into fixing the town and leaving this place. No one believed he destroyed the town, he was their golden boy who would bring pride to our town, so they kicked me out, and I've been here ever since" She took a deep breath "Before he left, he changed his name. Before he left, Kinsen went by the name of Oni, Oni Karyuudo"

"Uh, Oni K-Karyuudo?" Natsu's voice trailed off at the latter part.

She nodded "Kinsen is my son. I'm the one who put up the request. To have my own son captured" She looked into the tea-cup below her nose before picking it up and taking another sip.

"But, Master Anuka, why wait until now to put in a request, time has passed and leads will have gone cold" Wendy said.

"That may be true, child, but I know for a fact, On- I mean Kinsen has come back to this town. He's right under our noses"

_The hooded figure. _Erza thought to herself.

"I understand who you are and I'm deeply moved that you wizards took on this request. Like I've said before, Kinsen has immense power and I suspect that it has only grown since last I saw it"

"It'll be no problem for us" Natsu smiled determinedly as he slammed his fist on the table "We'll bring your son back"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"The woman bowed her head in thanks "Thank you. I know there's not a lot of space but, if you so wish, you can spend the night here"

"Thank you but that won't be necessary " Erza smiled "We've reservations at an inn in the town"


	7. No Room at the Inn

"So this is the inn, eh?" Gray asked as he looked at the door "Looks kinda like the one we stayed in for the Magic Games" he smiled.

"Actually, this one and that one are both owned by the same family, that's why I chose it" Erza smiled "Except this time we all have _separate_ rooms" she glanced at the celestial wizard and dragon slayer.

"Huh?" Natsu was confused

"What exactly are you implying, Erza?" Lucy was beginning to get scary.

Erza chuckled "Nothing" She looked at the clock tower "We better go in and get some rest, we've a big day searching tomorrow"

"Erza, what about Juvia" Juvia asked timidly

Erza gave a bit of a mischievous smile "I'm sure Gray won't mind sharing"

"What!?" Gray yelped

Juvia's heart began to flutter "Ah, Juvia and Gray-sama, spending the night together in a beautiful town!" She twirled

Gray sighed "Looks like I'm on the floor"

"Geez, if you're gunna whine about it, take my bed" Natsu offered.

"Huh? But where will you sleep?" Gray asked

"I'm sure Lucy won't mind me bunkin' in with her for a night" he smiled innocently.

"WHA!?" She was shocked even though she really shouldn't be; herself and Natsu have slept side by side many times, and the vast majority of those times were in her bed, in her apartment. He had a habit of breaking in through her window in the dead of night before crawling into her bed and sleeping next to her. At first it really freaked her out but these days it was weird if he didn't spend the night at hers.

She blushed.

"Yeah, Lucy, It's alright if me and happy stay with you tonight?" He grinned

She went an even deeper shade of red "Sure"

Lucy could hear Erza chuckling quietly before the friends entered the inn.

…

Lucy and Erza's rooms were situated at the front of the inn, both of them shared a balcony overlooking the east side of the town. Natsu's (now Gray's) and Gray's (now Juvia's ) bedrooms were at the opposite side of the hall with a joint balcony facing west.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Erza asked Lucy as she stepped out on to the balcony.

"Aye, chilly though" Lucy smiled as she leaned on the railing looking up at the moon.

"RE-EQUIP!" she transformed into her pyjamas before standing next to her friend. She breathed a sigh of relief "It's good to be back working, isn't it?" Lucy didn't reply. She seemed like she was in a bit of a bad mood. Erza smiled "It takes your mind off ev"-

"Why do you keep suggesting at me and Natsu being more than friends?" Lucy bit the bullet.

"Huh?"

"You always do it. At first I thought you just wanted a laugh but now… I'm not so sure"

The scarlet haired woman didn't reply straight away. Lucy never looked at her, Erza kept her gaze on the horizon.

"Do you like him… more than a friend, I mean?" she asked

"Uh" Lucy thought about it for a moment "I don't know, maybe, I mean, he's my best friend, we do everything together. It's more fun when we're together" She could feel a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I see the way you look at Natsu, the way he makes you blush. And, even though he's too dense to realise it, you do the same to him" Erza smiled softly and took a deep breath "Do you know what it's like to be so close to someone? So close, but you still long to be closer? I feel it every day. And every day, there's a little voice inside me that wishes someone was there to push me along" she paused "He's out there. It could be years before my eyes fall upon him again" A tear ran down her face

Lucy looked at her friend and said softly "Erza" Seeing Erza shed a tear was rarely seen.

She wiped her cheek and regained her tough composure "Until that day comes, all I can do is play over all the times I was inches from saying it, but I never did. All the wasted opportunities. I don't want anyone else to feel like this, especially not my friends"

Lucy understood. She edged closer to her armoured friend "You really miss him, don't you?"

"All he's done. All the pain he's caused. Simon's death…" she composed herself "And the fact that he's not beside me hurts more than it all combined"

"You'll see him again" Lucy hit the top of the railing with her fist "Because if there's anyone in this world who deserves to be happy, it's you, Erza"

She smiled at the passion her friend had. She let out a little chuckle "What would make me truly happy right now, is you not letting Flame-Brain slip through your fingers. He's like the dense little brother I never asked for" she joked.

"Lucy!" He called from the bedroom "Are you ready for the most epic battle of your life!"

"Aye, Sir!" The Exceed exclaimed.

The two women chuckled and walked into Lucy's room

"Hey, you have Erza on your team, no fair!" He stood there holding two pillows ready to throw them at full force.

"I'm only here to wish you good night, Natsu" Erza assured.

He cocked an eyebrow "This isn't some super-female-feminine strategy, is it? Where you're gunna catch me off-guard?"

"Nope" Lucy rocked on her heals.

He lowered the pillows "Well then, good night, Erza" he smiled.

"Night, Natsu. Night, Happy" She smiled "Night, Lucy" she winked.

Lucy went red in the face "N-night, Erza"

"Night, Erza, sleep well!" Natsu and Happy called after her before turning their attention back to Lucy "PILLOW FIGHT!"

He threw a pillow and it swatted her right in the face sending her flying backwards and then everything went black.

"Lucy?" She heard a voice "Lucy, you in there?" feeling returned to her face and she could feel someone tapping her cheek "Lucy? I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Oh, my head" I opened my eyes and held my forehead.

"Good, you're awake" he sighed in relief. His eyes were bloodshot as he sniffed.

"What's wrong with you?" My brows knitted together

"Natsu thought he'd killed you" Happy explained "He started crying. 'No, Lucy! Stay with me!'" the Exceed laughed.

"SHUT IT!" Natsu screamed at his friend.

"Sorry!" Happy said sarcastically "Not my fault if you lliiiiiiiiiiiike her"

"I said shut it ya blue hair ball!" Natsu threatened

Lucy let out a yawn. "I should go to bed"

"Wait. Are you sure it's aright if I stay with you?"

"Huh? You've never asked me that before" She was slightly taken a back

"Really?" he seemed confused

"Yeah, usually you barge in unannounced and before I know it there's a snoring dragon in my bed"

He helped her to her feet. She stumbled a bit.

"C'me here" He lifted her bridal style

"Natsu!" she blushed

He brought her over to the bed and gently placed her on it "There" he smiled

"Thanks" Her blush began to subside but then…

He took off his one sleeved jacket, revealing his torso, before tossing on the chair next to the bed.

_What the hell is he doing! He never takes that off! _Her head was screaming

"It's too warm in here" he stated as he stretched. He yawned "Move over, Lucy" before crawling into the bed next to her.

"You t-think it's too warm!?" She questioned

His eyes went wide and he blinked several times at her "You don't?" he questioned in reply

"No! It's chilly!" she stated

He lay down on his side to face her. He sighed "Do you want me to keep you warm again?"

"Uh" the question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure how to answer.

_If I say no, I'll freeze my butt off. If I say yes then he'll hold me against his chest… his toned, hard, hot, chizzled- whoa! What are you thinking! No you are not falling for Natsu! Are you? Am I? Oh god! I am! No, wait, Erza just planted this, like Mira did. What is going on. Do I like him. Why does he make me blush? _

An arm tugged her down and wrapped around her. "You take too long thinking" he whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. She tried to look back at him

She blushed with a smile before placing her hand over his wrapped around her. She looked forward only to see a Happy trying his hardest not to laugh

"You liiiiiiiiike him" he chuckled

"Shut it, Cat!"


	8. Night on the Town

The room was silent.

Lucy wasn't asleep yet. Her mind was racing with thoughts of the dragon slayer who had made himself comfortable wrapped around her. She had never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever meet anyone like him. He was ambitious, adventurous, care-free, loyal... lovable.

**LUCY FLASH BACK!**

_The maid opened the door and she walked into the grand study. She was dressed in her finest dress and hair done to perfection. He was standing at the far end of the room, behind his desk staring out the window at all his lands that he had worked very hard for… and he was not going to give them up._

_"You wanted to see me, Father?" she asked_

_"Yes, Lucy. Have you thought about it?" He didn't turn to face her. He held his hands behind his back._

_"You could give me all the time in the world to think about it and my answer would still be the same" she replied._

_He looked over his shoulder at her. She was defiant, standing her ground. He turned "Lucy, you don't understand the implications if"-_

_"Oh, I understand alright! Selling off your daughter in exchange for more power, more land and more money to line your own pocket with!"_

_His brow knitted together "Do you really think I'd do this for my own benefit? Give up my only daughter!? Don't you dare think that I hold a secret agenda! Everything I do, all of it, is to ensure a future for you! To make sure that you're taken care of!"_

_"I can take care of myself! I'm not some doll to be placed on a shelf! This life isn't for me! I'm not going to be handed from one business driven maniac to another!"_

_"And what would you rather, hm?" he raised an eyebrow "Life isn't like those fairy tales, Lucy. Prince Charming doesn't exist!"_

_"Shut up!" she screamed_

_"Uh" he was taken a back_

_"I don't care about prince charming! I want to live my own life, and if he happens to come along, then that's great. I want to fall in love with this world, see all it has to offer. I know I mightn't meet my prince along my travels, I might meet a dragon instead, and that's good enough for me" She turned and stormed towards the door "Good-bye, Father"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did I remember that?" She whispered to herself, feeling a warm tear slide over her cheek and drip onto the sheet beneath her.

"Lucy?" Happy asked timidly before wiping her tear "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She smiled at the Exceed. He could be really annoying at times but when it came down to it, he really cared for her. She was one of his best friends. "Thank you, Happy"

"Huh? What's goin' on?" he peered over Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy's crying" Happy answered "I think you're holding her too tight"

She felt his hand retreat from her waist very quickly "Sorry"

"No" She grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving any further.

He went a deep shade of red.

"Please" she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes welling with tears.

"Lucy" He felt his heart break. He hated seeing her cry. He only wanted to make her happy. He loved seeing her smiling, especially when she was smiling at him. He turned to lie on his back before pulling her onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she silently sobbed. He could feel every tear hit his chest. Each one felt like a nail stabbing him in the heart. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back. He gritted his teeth. He needed a way to make her smile.

"Aha!" He exclaimed before jumping out of the bed.

"Wha?" She sat up and whipped her tears. The Dragon Slayers energy caught her off guard,

"I know what'll cheer you up, Lucy!" He announced before pulling her out of the bed by the wrist

"N-Natsu!" He dragged her over to the balcony

"Let's go exploring!" He laughed

"Wha! Baka! I'm in my pyjamas!"

"And I'm half naked!" He laughed even more, he looked back at his cat "Happy, make sure Erza doesn't come in to find us gone, and that the ice-freak doesn't steal any of my stuff!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy smiled

"We should be back before morning but I'm not making any promises!" He threw her over his shoulder and jumped off the balcony

"NATSU!" she screamed as they dropped through the air.

He landed on his feet perfectly.

He places her feet on to the ground. She hit his arm.

"Ow!"

"Take me back!" she hit him again

"Go back yourself, the door's right there" He pointed at the door of the inn.

She looked at it. She wanted to go back to bed but she also wanted to go on an adventure with Natsu… just Natsu. No Happy or Gray or Erza or Wendy or Anyone, just Natsu.

"I knew you wouldn't" he stuck out his tongue

"Baka" she hit him more playfully with a smile on her face.

"Let's go" he grabbed her by the wrist again and dragged her down the street.

"NATSU!"

...

The town really came alive at night. People were walking around even happier than what they had been during the day. The pair went all around, enjoying each others company. The towns people didn't seem to mind that Natsu was half naked or that Lucy was in her pyjamas. All was going well until they stepped into the wrong side of town...

...

The street was dark, and according to Natsu's nose, it reeked of trouble.

"I don't like it here, Natsu" she whispered as she held his arm.

"Me neither" His eyes narrowed "Let's head back"

"Aye" The pair turned around only to be met by three very large men.

They put their heads down and kept walking.

"Alri' sweetheart" one of them said menacingly as he hovered around Lucy

"What's a couple a kiddies like you doin' in a place like this?" Another asked

"Back off" Natsu's voice was very serious

"Ohhhhhh" the three men mocked.

"Back. Off." he repeated

"Ohhhh"

"She's a pretty one ya got there pinky" the third stated as he reached out a hand to touch her

Natsu's body tensed up as he grabbed the mans hand.

"Don't you dare touch her" he threatened.

The man pulled his hand away "Oh yeah. Who's gunna stop me, eh? You, Pinky?"

He reached out his hand again. Lucy grasped Natsu's left hand. Natsu's right fist became engulfed in flames and he punched the man square in the face. He fell to the ground.

The two other men watched in shock as their accomplice lay flat on the ground. After a moment one of them growled and raised his fist with a yell.

Natsu was prepared to fight when suddenly

BOOM! A mysterious hooded figure landed on top of the shouting mans head, knocking him out, before quickly rendering the third man unconscious.

"Hey! That was my fight!" Natsu yelled at the figure waving a fiery fist.

The figure turned around and lowered it's hood. "Never one to back out of a fight, eh, Natsu" he smiled

"Uh" the pair stood there in shock

"J-Jellal!" Lucy exclaimed.


	9. Secret Meeting

"J-Jellal!"

"Lucy" he smiled and nodded.

"You should know better than to steal my fights, Tattoo face!" Natsu was still waving his flaming fist.

Jellal chuckled "Nice to see you too, friend"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lucy asked still shocked.

"The same as you; looking for Kinsen" He walked closer to them.

"You trying to steal our reward!? You're not even in Fairy Ta"-

Lucy hit the hot head.

"Natsu!" She gave him a stern look.

He pouted and folded his arms.

"I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm here to bring him to justice, that's all" Jellal assured them.

The clock tower in the town rang "It must be one in the morning" Lucy stated.

Natsu yawned and cheered up a bit. He threw his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "You want to come back to the Inn with us?" He asked Jellal.

Lucy smiled "Yeah, I'm sure Erz"-

"No" he interrupted. He took a deep breath.

"Uh" Lucy wasn't sure how to respond.

"I-I'm really quite busy, I'm afraid" His head was hanging

"Oh" Lucy's voice was soft.

"Aye. Maybe some other time" Natsu smiled holding out his hand

Jellal smiled and shook it "Definitely"

Natsu, still with his arm around Lucy, turned and began to walk away from the blue haired man

"Wait!" Jellal called after them. They stopped, Natsu removed his arm from Lucy's shoulders and turned back to face the man. "Give this to Erza for me, tonight, please" He handed Lucy a folded up sheet of paper.

She smiled determinedly and nodded "I'll make sure she gets it"

"Thank you" he smiled before turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"I don't think I'll ever understand him" Natsu sighed as they watched Jellal fade into the dark distance. He threw his arm back over her "Right, let's get back to the Inn!"

"Aye" She stated softly as she gripped the piece of paper tightly. _What's on that sheet of paper? _She thought to herself as the pair walked.

They had been walking in content silence for a few minutes when Natsu finally spoke.

"Lucy?" he asked

"Hm?"

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you for the next few nights?" he asked abruptly. "It's just that I want"-

BUMP

A pedestrian walked into him "uh. Sorry" He said as they kept walking. There was silence again between them for a moment or two.

"What were you saying?" She asked.

"Uh. Um, Nothing, never mind" he suddenly became very shy.

…..

She didn't even notice that Natsus arm was draped over her the whole time they walked. I guess it just felt comfortable to her. She felt so much better now.

…..

"Erza?" Lucy asked while terrified for her life "Erza? You awake?" she was shaking

"Egh" Erza moved and opened her eyes "Lucy" her voice was filled with sleep and anger.

It shocked Lucy a little "Uh. I- I got this note and was told to give it too you" Her shaky hand holding the card in front of her in her shaking hand

"Erza snapped it up quite aggressively from the celestial mages hand

"AH!" Lucy ran towards the door and was out of there like a shot.

Erza looked at the folded sheet of paper and opened it up… Her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell as she read. A single tear hit the sheet.

…..`

She was dressed and outside overlooking the small harbour in the picturesque town "I know you're there" she said to no one. She heard the thud of feet hitting the ground and walking towards her."So this is the way it has to be, eh?" she half smiled with sadness "Hiding, seeing each other in secret in the dead of night" she did0'nt turn to face him

He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I suppose, it's not all bad, at least I got to see you again" she continued as she looked up at the stars

He smiled "Any time of day, anywhere in the world, I would be there in a heartbeat if it meant I had even a moment to see you, Erza" he stood next to her staring off to the horizon

"Uh" She looked at him.

"What is it you said, 'to live is to be strong'" he paused "I thought I knew what it meant; life is penance for sins, but recently, my perspective's changed"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't live to repent for my past"

"What?" a little piece of her began to boil

"I live to hope for the future" he smiled "I can't change the past, but I can make sure that nothing like it ever happens again. I control my future"

Her anger subsided. She smiled and looked ahead.

"I've thought about several different possibilities for my future, and, I might be contradicting myself but, there's a huge aspect that I cannot control"

"What are you talking about, Jellal?"

"You"

Her eyes darted to him. He was still staring at the water in front of them. "M-me?"

"I heard you bought a wedding dress" he smiled at the ocean.

"I heard you had a fiancé" she cocked an eyebrow playfully.

He let out a small chuckle "Titania Erza Scarlet. That name strikes fear into the hearts of men all over this world. Yet, when I hear it I'm struck with something that is the opposite of fear"

"Jellal Fernandez" she interrupted "Wherever I go, that name strikes anger into the hearts of many, but likewise, my heart holds a totally different feeling at the mention of that name"

He sighed "Things are never easy for us"

She slid her hand closer to him "And they never will be" she finished

He looked at her. She was smiling. There was nothing but love and hope in her eyes. It took him by surprise. His eyes made their way down her arm to the hand that sat inches from him. He himself began to smile and mirror the look in her eyes. He took her hand and together they looked back at the stars that touched the horizon without saying anything else.

…

She yawned and shuffled closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh" it caught him by surprise. He looked down at her. She began to wrap her two arms tightly around his arm and snuggle into him.

"Tired, Titania?" he whispered with s soft smile.

She nodded against his shoulder. It had been far too long since he'd seen her like this. She was happy. Totally content; despite the cruel world that surrounded them; it reminded him of the childhood he'd long forgotten.

He took a deep breath before sweeping her up into his arms. She was already half asleep as she cuddled into his chest. He carried her back to the inn and in one jump he landed on the balcony of the room she was staying in. He walked over to the bed and placed her on it before tucking her in. He looked down at her. She was out for the count. He smiled. He stood there for a few moments taking her in. He didn't know how long it would be before he saw her again; he was desperately trying to etch a permanent picture of her in his mind. Once he had, he turned on his heels and made his way back to the balcony.

"Wait" she whispered

"Huh?" he thought she was asleep

"Don't go, please" Her hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it _Am I coming across as desperate?_ She thought to herself.

He smiled and turned to her. She had a certain look in her eye; it was one he hadn't seen since their days as slaves. After a particularly hard day she would come up to him in their cell, near tears, with this very look in her eye followed by a weakly mumbled "Jellal" which was code for "Hold me"

He came out of his memories and watched as her eyes began to water.

"Jellal" she mumbled with a weak voice.

He didn't hesitate. He threw off his jacket onto the chair and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest before the pair laid back onto the bed. She was crying. This was a side to Erza no one else ever saw. She had been strong for so long for the sake of her friends, with him she could release all her reigned emotions without worrying. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She was everyone's rock. She was the fearless Titania Erza Scarlet who took on one-hundred monsters and won. The Erza Scarlet who freed hundreds from the dreaded tower as a child. The same Erza who took on a Jupiter cannon and lived to tell the tale. She overcame everything that stood in her way. She was a legend, she had surpassed human kind to become a living God, but it meant she could never falter. She could never show weakness… except in front of him. Of course, he was the one who gave her strength in the first place. He had also given her the name that would become infamous; Scarlet.

Eventually her crying subsided.

"Erza?" he whispered.

No reply.

"Sleeping" he sighed in relief. He kissed her head one last time before slowly sliding out from underneath her. He grabbed his jacket from the chair next to the bed before rummaging around in its pockets. He found what he was looking for and placed it on the night stand before throwing his jacket over his shoulders and heading for the balcony. He turned and took one final look at his sleeping love.

"Goodnight, Erza" he smiled. And with that he left

…..

She woke up the next morning not surprised by his absence. She understood he was a fugitive and that he couldn't spend too long in any given place especially around her. There past was far too deep and Fairy Tail were far too destructive for the Council to not keep an eye on her.

She sat up and stretched when something on the night stand caught her eye. A little red velvet box. She sat on the bed and smiled at it. Any other woman would have pounced on it with eyes as bright as a diamond itself but not her. She didn't need it to know who she was to him. "The material things don't matter" She blushed and remembered "That's why I bought a beautiful, not –cheap-in-the-slightest, wedding dress" she confessed. She smiled placing a hand on her flushed cheeks.

She took a deep breath and reached for the box on the night stand. Before clenching her eyes closed and opening it. It was beautiful. A silver band with two small diamonds on either side of a ruby set in the centre. She smiled at it and gently removed it from the box. She placed it on her hand and studied it. She pouted and sighed "I can't go around wearing it in plain sight" She took it off her finger and placed it back into the box. "Wait!" she realised something. She jumped out of the bed and began to rummage in all of her luggage.

"Haza!" She pulled a thin silver chain from a blue bag. She dived back into the bed and took the ring out of its box. She threaded the chain through it before placing it around her neck. She pressed the ring to her chest and smiled. "That's better"


End file.
